Deus Militeum-Solider of God
by Unseen-Angel20
Summary: Link is reborn. But is he ready to fight Gannodorf just as his ancestors did? Will Gannodorf finally win? Will darkness prevail over the light? Or will Link chose the dark side?
1. Prolouge

Gannondorf paced up and down a moon lit corridor. He looked angrier than the angriest man ever was. He was holding something that seemed to be glowing. The glow from the object in his hand did not exceed the light from the beautiful white moon. He walked pass a gargoyle with sad eyes who sat in the dark. The dark creature had wings with edges as sharp as the legendary severing blade itself. He had the body of a Halfling, half human and half gargoyle. He looked to his pacing master with a troubled expression.

"What is the matter my lord?" the dark creature asked timidly. "What troubles you?" He knew the answer, but he must ask. It was polite and the master required his servants to treat him like a king. Gannondorf was a king, one of the kings of darkness. There are many kings of darkness. They are scattered about the world casting out the light wherever they see fit. Gannondorf was one of the most resilient kings of darkness.

"Must the green hero always be reborn?" Gannondorf fumed. "Where has the new hero been born?" Gannondorf stopped and looked at the glowing stone in his palm. The stone was a small magic orb that showed a picture of two babies sleeping soundly. "Two? Why must the goddesses torment me?" The dark servant just shrugged and looked toward the twin moons.

"Hmm." The gargoyle thought aloud. "Twins born on a day with twin moons. If that is not coincidence I do not know what is." He jumped as Gannondorf laughed a laugh of triumph out of the blue. "What master? Did you gather your wits and think of a plan?" Gannondorf gave his servant a glance and rasied his hand but decided not to slap his servant.

"You must take them as newborns, Tygor." Said Gannondorf. "It is what must be done. Maybe I can finally have my victory."

"Take them as newborns, my lord?" asked Tygor. Tygor was not a murderer of children but he must do what the master says, even if he does not approve. These children were princes-royalty! And what would he do with these children? Will he kill them or enslave them? "Is that your command, sire?" He asked, but again he knew the answer.

"That is what I command you, now go! Do it while the castle sleeps." And with that the dark creature took his leave.

Tygor snuck into the castle with stealth. He knew the room in which both the princes slept. He first scaled the wall and made it on to the floor needed. The guards were not easy to evade but his dark skin helped him blend in with the darkness. Taking refuge in the shadows he slowly made it into the room he desired. The room was bathed in the colors blue and yellow. Children's toys were cast all over the room. But overall it was clean. Moon light shone cleanly through the window making Tygor's form visible. He walked over to the double basset that held the princes.

Both were boys with beautiful blond hair and fair skin. Also, Tygor noted their ears were those of a full Hylian. They were complexly identical, and blessed by the twin moons. They slept soundly, not noticing the figure that loomed above them.

Tygor reached in to take the first babe. As he lifted the child ever so gently he noticed the necklace hanging from his neck. Tygor craned his neck to read it. It said the child's name: Dimitri. Dimitri was this child's name. He read the other baby's name tag: Samuel.

Tygor shifted his arms to make sure Dimitri was comfortable. He did not want either baby to wake. He reached for the other child but stopped as he heard the door handle turn. Someone was coming to check on the babies. Probably the queen. What mother doesn't want to see their newborn babies sleep after being in the womb for so long? Or maybe it was a guard. It didn't matter; he needed to get out of there fast.

Faster than the door could open Tygor was on the roof of the castle outside. He flinched and covered Dimitri's ears as he heard a screech. It was a woman who seemed. Guards flooded into the room asking what was wrong. She showed them the vacant bed where a baby once lay and they searched franticly, looking high and low. But their kidnapper had already flow away into the cold dark night.


	2. The beginnning

"It's like he doesn't know we're bullying him," Said the first bully, chuckling. "Robby, is he stupid?" He asked addressing the other bully.

"I think he _is_ stupid, Tad," Said the one called Robby. "I've always thought so." Then he took the piece of cake off of their victim's lunch tray. "Gimme that Sam." Robby said sneering. He then started to eat the pastry. Then spat when he heard the reply.

"If you're hungry why don't you take my whole tray?" Sam asked innocently, holding his tray up so they could take it out of his hands. Tad snatched the tray out of the blonde's hands. He wasn't very hungry anyway.

"What're you implying?" Asked Robby snatching the tray out of his partner's grasp. He had finished the cake and was moving on to the other contents. "Are you saying that I don't have my own lunch?"

"I'm not implying," Replied Sam. "that you don't have your own. I don't know why you want my lunch. That's all I'm saying." As he said this he started to hum and bounced on his heels.

"You stupid pointy eared freak." Said Tad. Tad pushed Sam, but Sam did not fall. He merely took two steps back. Tad lunged to grab Sam but a new figure blocked his way. He was taller than any of the boys that were present. He also looked tougher than them too. He motioned for Tad to step back. "Why do you always come to the rescue?" Tad asked hulking down and stepping back.

"Hello Magnus." Sam smiled still bouncing.

"Greetings." Said Magnus. Then Magnus took Sam by the arm and started leading him away. "Let's go." The two bullies just stood there letting the two go on their way. It seems they did not want to anger Magnus. You wouldn't either. Magnus was about six feet tall with a muscular body type. He had jet black hair that fell over his ears. When he was mad he had eyes like a vulture looking for its prey.

"I'll get you!" Robby shouted. But Magnus and Sam were already out of site.

"Why do you let them pick on you?" Asked Magnus. It was after school and Magnus was walking Sam back to the castle grounds. "You're going to be hungry. You're hungry now aren't you?" Sam just shook his head and went after the ball he had thrown. He trailed off then came back to Magnus' side. Then he started to squeeze it. The ball popped out of his hands and in to Magnus' face. Magnus stopped to rub the eye the ball had hit. Sam winced and patted his friends arm.

"Sorry, Magnus." Said Sam sadly. Then perked up when Magnus started walking and beckoning him to follow.

"It's fine." Magnus replied. His tone was not angry so Sam was relieved.

Sam hopped along then said "Let bullies do what they want." Then looked up as he heard the beating of wings. A flock of pegisi were flying overhead. The horses looked as if they would drop out of the sky at any moment but their wings held them firmly in the sky. Sam always looked at them with fascination. Magnus looked upon Sam in fascination. Why was he always so fascinated with these creatures? Magnus though Sam to be an otherworldly being. But Sam's parents said he was born here. So Sam couldn't be from another world. Sam was always strangely fascinated with the world around him.

Sam looked back at Magnus. "When I watch them I feel like I'm flying with them. High, up there in the sky." Magnus looked back toward the castle and started walking.

"Come." Said Magnus. "It's almost dinner time."


	3. Sam's Birthday

That night the castle was having a feast. Many people from near and far had come to the kingdom to join in the festivities. There was to be games, food and shows of all kinds. The nighttime sky was clear without clouds and you could see the millions of stars that the universe had to offer. The decorations were very colorful and diverse. The lights from the lamp posts were shinning off the lake that sat in front of the castle. Many people had already started to open their stands for business. Other people waited for the person who this festival was for. They waited under the balcony of the king and queen. Just then the king emerged from his quarters for all to see. There was a great cheer for him. The people loved their king for he had been good to them.

"He will be out here shortly." Said the king smiling. Then as Samuel step out with his mother for all to see the people cheered even louder chanting together "Happy Birthday, your highness!"

Sam stepped leaned over the balcony railing. "Thank you! Thank you all very much!" He waved and waved some more. He could recognize most of the people that loomed below. He figured that they were from another land and that he would meet them later in the night. He closed his eyes and shivered as a sudden cold breeze blew through. He opened his eyes as the wind died down. Because the wind was blowing in his ears he did not notice that the cheering of the people had stopped. All the happiness had been replaced with screams and wails. When he did open his eyes he saw a man with dark skin and orange hair riding on a snake like creature. Before Sam could turn to run the snake slithered to meet his eyes. They stood there face to face until the king pulled Sam behind him to meet the snake's eyes.

"Gannodorf. Be gone!" The king commanded. Then he commanded that Sam and his wife be taken inside. Guards did as they were told and some came to the aid of the king. Sam looked as his father bravely defended them. _Who was this man?_ Sam wondered. _He looks like a dark lord. _

The snake lowered itself so the king's and Gannodorf's eye met. Then Gannodorf's eyes hovered to find Sam and when they did he whispered "They do look alike." The king heard that. The king immediately though of his lost child.

"Where's my son?" The king demanded that he know where his son is over and over. Sam wondered what he was talking about. _Um. _I'm _behind you. _He thought to himself.

Gannodorf looked as if he was ignoring him until he said "In my care. You might want to take care of the son you have now." Just then Sam yelped. The king looked behind him and a flying creature that looked like a UFO with eyes at the top held Sam in a beam. The queen leapt for the creature but the creature flew over her and the king towards Ganonndorf. Ganonndorf said something to it and flew off into the night. The last thing Sam could hear before he passed out was the desperate calls of his mother and father.

When Sam woke up he was still flying. Still stuck inside the beam of light. He started to move around. He wanted down. This was not the type of flying he wanted to experience. He started to swing his arms around hoping to hit the creature that held him captive. Just then he seemed to have hit a soft spot above him. He fell.

Falling from like fifty feet in the sky was _not_ fun. And he approaching a forest, fast! He hit one big leaf then another and another and another until he got to the ground. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He had passed out.


End file.
